User blog:Tesla Man/The Walking Wiki: Hysteria - Episode 5
“How’s your leg?” Axel’s voice was concerned. “Fine I guess, not much different. It’s still bleeding.” Jose sounded confused. Axel sat back on the couch and relaxed. “Ok.” He ended the conversation. “What was that all about?” Lexi took a seat on the coffee table. “Well when I was removing the plank out of Jose’s leg, there was dark red blood on it. Like on the pipe.” Axel pointed his beer bottle towards the bloody pipe on the table. “I was thinking the infected blood got into his system.” They moved into the last room of the hallway which was alongside the wall of the building. Tiger went in alone, confident as ever as Axel stayed outside keeping watch. The beds were clean and made, the pillows fluffed and white. The carpet was a soft tan color and vacuumed, aside from two dark spots that led into the other side of the hotel room. Tiger turned the corner, following them, and saw a stark contrast from the other side of the room. A man was lying dead on the ground, the top of his head removed by a bullet hole which entered his stull from the mouth. His raw blood still dripped down the walls and his body was fresh, meaning this had happened no more than a day ago. Alongside him were the bodies of three infected, each with a clean hole in their skulls. In the dead man’s hand was a revolver, and counting the bodies including the gunman, Tiger assumed the gun only had two bullets left. By walking over and removing the gun, Tiger confirmed this. Outside was a hoard of fifteen to twenty of the infected, marching down the hallway, slowly being picked off by an exhausted Axel, who was violently swinging his club. Tiger ran over with pipe in hand and began swinging as well. Each infected took three or four swings to take them down, and even then you wanted to watch your ankles. “The fuckers came from the staircase.” Axel yelled between breaths. “Fuckin hell!” Tiger gasped as he finally took down the first one, looking at more falling down the staircase. He kept fighting and paused. “Hold on!” Tiger ran into the hotel room he was just in and grabbed the revolver which was lying on the ground where he dropped it. He pulled back the hammer and ran out of the room, raising the barrel of the gun to the hoard which Axel was so desperately fighting. “NO!” Axel held his hand up to Tiger. ---- Behind him, and infected bit down, right onto his collarbone and shoulder blade, the soft bone cracked and more swarmed around him. Axel dropped to his knees in pain as his shoulder muscles we ripped out from his neck. His face was expressionless as more behind him began ripping at his back muscles and spine. Tiger raised his gun and rubbed his finger against the gun’s trigger but lowered it as he stared into the crowd of thirty plus infected. He began shaking and went into the same paralyzed state as he did when he entered the security room for the first time and Axel saved him. Tiger didn’t cry, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open in fear and his skin pale as a ghost. He felt a hand of his back and he accepted his fate, but his peace with being eaten was interrupted by Lexi who grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the hallway and into the next one over as more and more of the infected exited the sixth floor. “Let’s get the fuck outta here.” She kept her hand on his back, keeping him in pace with her swift motions until they made it back into the room. “Lexi… We can’t…” Tiger began to cry “We can’t keep doing this.” He rested his head in his hands, the tears dripped through his fingertips and down his arm. Lexi sat next to him, letting her tears roll down her face. There were times for her to keep her calm and leader-like demeanor, and then there were times like this where it was best to just let it all out. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her as the two of them them cried, making no sound whatsoever for a few minutes before Lexi stood from the couch to get a drink. “Where’s the radio?” Lexi wiped the tears from her face. “P…Probably with Axel…” Tiger replied, keeping his face in his hands. Lexi sat back down, setting a drink in front of Tiger and she popped the lid off hers and took a sip to calm herself down. “We’re going back to the lobby in the morning.” Lexi walked over to her bed and laid down on it, her body shook in fear but she took another sip and she calmed herself down. She closed her eyes and drifted into the unrelenting unconsciousness of sleep for the first time that day. ---- It had been four hours since Axel had been eaten alive and Jose hadn’t moved his eyes from the screen since. He sat in place on the chair he removed from the door, holding the baby Alexis in his arms, bouncing her up and down to calm her. Jose watched as the horde crowded around where Axel used to be and once in a while he would get glimpses of his body, flat on the ground. Jose didn’t cry- he let it all out during Joe’s death, instead he remained in a trance-like state just staring at the bright monitor in the dark room until he couldn’t see. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Jose moved, standing up and placing baby Alexis- now asleep- in her makeshift crib. He wandered over back to the monitor display and took a seat staring at the horde until he couldn’t take it anymore and launched his hand outward, turning off the monitor. He slammed his forehead down on the table, shaking the monitors loudly. “Shit.” He whispered, turning around to check if he had woken up Alexis- which he hadn’t. He took his time, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves and looked up at the monitor directly in front of him with the old man. He watched the old man rocking back and forth, and with each rock back into the wheelchair, the light would flicker and end abruptly. “Huh?” Jose leaned in. He stared at it again, the same pattern occurring. The old man would rock back and forth a few times, the light would flicker, and he would start over. Jose watched the pattern few times and reached out, tapping the power button on the monitor and turning it back on. The screen flickered back to life and the scene was changed. The wheelchair was empty and five or six infected were roaming around the room, one of them was crawling around, his features were old and his motions were shaky. Jose gasped and launched his hand out for the radio. “Tiger! Tiger! Come in!” He let go of the radio button for a response. After no response followed his message he panicked and pushed the button down again. “Tiger! It’s an emergency.” Jose’s hands started shaking and no response came through. “Tiger, there was a glitch in the computer, it’s been repeating the same clip.” Jose paused and waited for a response. “Tiger he’s dead.” Jose set down the radio and looked back at the monitors, clicking Axel’s death-cam back on. “Shit.” Jose muttered, zooming in on the screen with the keyboard and onto Axel’s dead body, the radio by his hand, swarmed with infected. Jose clapped his face into his hands and muted a scream in frustration. He stomped his feet and pushed all the buttons on the monitors, the echoes of the infected outside kept him from getting too loud. In the darkness of the room, he stomped his foot one more time before reeling back in excruciating pain. He clicked on a monitor, and the light guided him as he unraveled the bandage on his shin and pulled it out into the light. The wound still didn’t heal. In fact, it hasn’t been getting better. It still had a constant stream of blood coming out of it and his veins were thick and pushed out of his leg with each beat of his heart. “God.” He muttered in pain. He reached over and grabbed the medicinal alcohol across the room and poured it on his leg. Once the liquid spread out against his leg and through the hole in it he screamed an unhuman noise which caused the moans from outside to stop and focus on a target. Baby Alexis awoke as well, her cries added onto Jose’s screams until practically the entire alleyway and them some were pushing up against his door. Jose clicked the monitor off and sat alone in the darkness. ---- “Alright, here’s how we’re gonna do this.” Lexi said as she strapped a backpack onto her back filled with food. “We wrap these around our hands.” She tied a towel around the palms of her hands until she looked like a street fighter. “And we make a break for it, out the door and to the elevator. God knows where that horde is now so we may be making a break through a swarm of infected so be fast.” “So we’re falling down the elevator?” Tiger asked. Lexi chuckled and lowered her head, “that’s exactly what we’re doing.” Lexi stood up and stood in front of the door, her hand grasped hold of the brass handle and she held up her hand, counting down from three. Three. Two. One. She ripped open the door and made a break for the elevator. ---- THE FINALE Tears were running down his face and he looked desperate as he looked up to Lexi for a split second and shook his head. "Shit..." Jose stumbled back, and he closed his eyes. Lexi began shaking, for the first time in her life she didn’t know exactly how to handle the situation. ---- Category:Blog posts